The invention relates to a sailboard or wind surfer having an unstayed rig, which sailboard comprises a mast connected to a surfboard via a joint movable on all sides without substantial resistance and spars, the sail being attached between the mast and the nocks of the spars used for the retention and adjustment of the mast and sail, the lower bolt-rope of the sail extending from the nocks at an inclination downwards to the mast, and the spars being fixed to the mast above the neck of the sail, the surfboard having a retractable keel and, if necessary, on the stern a further keel device, preferably a fin. In principle, sailboards of this kind have been known for many years. ("Popular Science," August 1965, Pages 138 - 141, and U.S. Pat. No. 3,487,800).
Normally sailboards of the kind specified are sailed by one person with one sail. So-called tandem surfers, which are about twice as long as a single sailboard, are also known and are controlled with two sails by two persons standing one behind the other. However, these tandem surfers are about 7 to 8 m in length and therefore very clumsy for transportation. Moreover, the prior art tandem surfers are not nearly suited to all possible kinds of wind surfing. As a rule the prior art wind surfers or sailboards are made of foamed plastics with a hard outer skin. Sailboards made of wood also form part of the prior art.
It is an object of the invention to provide an improved sailboard so as to eliminate problems of transportation and handling and to enable a tandem surfer affording new sporting possibilities to be formed from identical sailboards by very simple means.